


The Dock at the Lake

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Series: A Yellow Raincoat, A Paper Mask - Childhood Friends [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Anyways, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kids, M/M, Other, Sad Ending, Sad Fundy, fundy is always sad, poor furry, the shipping vibes are, very lowkey i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: Fundy spends his days at the docks, and one day he meets a blond kid wearing a paper smiley-face mask.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A Yellow Raincoat, A Paper Mask - Childhood Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048081
Comments: 14
Kudos: 221





	The Dock at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> wow;;; writing
> 
> thanks to an idea from somebody on discord !! you know who you are ily

Fundy is sitting at the docks built near his and his father’s home. His dad is usually gone, working, and he’s always busy. Fundy is a curious kid, who wants his dad’s attention and care, but his dad is stressed out and Fundy shouldn’t bother him.

_“Fundy, I’m very tired, please don’t bother me.”_

He watches the fish in the lake, swimming around, and the lake is a shallow lake - only a block tall in these parts, so Fundy hops into the water and tries smacking one of the cod in the lake.

It swims away, too quick for Fundy’s hands to catch. His fox ears flick down for a moment as he follows the fish’s movements. 

A giggle is heard from the trees. Fundy’s head snaps up towards the sound, fluffy ears moving around to hear where it came from.

“Hello?” Fundy asks, nose twitching.

A blond kid, taller than him by a bit, comes out from behind a spruce tree, “H-hi?”  
  
“What’re you doing behind the tree?” Fundy asks, not questioning why a kid his age was in the forest anyways.

“..I was exploring. Why are you trying to get a fish and failing?” the kid responds, making Fundy’s face flush.

“I-I! I was curious, okay?!” he yelps, looking away with a red face.

The masked-kid giggles, “Want me to show you a better way to fish? I’ve got a fishin’ rod!”  
  
Fundy almost wants to say no, but this kid isn’t weirded out with his fox features, and his laugh is nice.

“Um- sure,” Fundy smiles.

The two spend the afternoon fishing up cod, getting a few weird items as well, such as a bowl that Fundy pretends to drink soup from.

When it turns sunset, his friend leaves, and Fundy realizes he’s not caught his name. Well, they promised to meet again tomorrow. So he’ll find out his name tomorrow. 

_(He never does catch his name.)_

\--

For days, Fundy and his friend spend their afternoons together.

Catching fish with the sun shining on them.

Running under trees when it rains, Fundy proudly standing with his yellow raincoat and hat, while his friend’s mask gets rained on.

Clumsily-made flower crowns on top of small heads.

Wooden swords hitting rocks, pretending it’s an evil ender dragon.

Good memories- treasured memories that make all the scars from old bullies, and tears from absent fathers disappear from his mind.

\--

Wilbur frowns, wondering where Fundy is all the time. But his son looks happier, and so Wilbur lets it fly.

_(Wilbur has no clue how to make his son happy, so instead he leaves him alone.)_

His son leaves right after breakfast, pulling on his yellow raincoat and hat and leaves to the docks. Some days, Wilbur watches from behind as another kid comes to talk to Fundy, and Wilbur wonders about the last time Fundy smiled so brightly in his presence in the way Fundy smiles at his friend.

It feels like it’s been too long. _  
_ _  
_ \--

  
  


Fundy sat at the docks, excitedly looking out across the lake where his masked-friend usually appeared from. His tail excitedly wagged around as he waited, staring at the sun. Today, Fundy would be bringing his friend to this little cave he'd fixed up, and it could be like their second home! 

\--

Dream stares in confusion at the small boy in the flower field behind his house, "What're you doin?"

The boy jumps in shock, before grinning and holding up a flower, "Is this flower red?"

Dream blinks, "Duh. How do you not know what color red is?"

The boy pouts, "I'm colorblind, how am I supposed to know! Also, why does your sweater look like pee?"

Dream stares in shock, "My sweater does not look like pee!"

A fox waits near a lake for his masked buddy, but instead Dream plays around with the small boy wearing clout goggles. 

\--

Fundy waits at the dock.

The sun slowly disappears over the horizon. Fundy lets the dandelions he picked up fall into the lake, tears running down his face as it turns night and Dream doesn't arrive. Fundy scurries home, not wanting the mobs to go after him. 

Maybe his buddy was busy.

\--

Fundy waits at the docks, from their meeting time until night time, for a week when he realizes Dream isn't coming. He wipes tears from his eyes as he realizes he's been abandoned, and he angrily steps on the dandelions he's picked and brought over every time. 

Then he stops, tears falling onto the wood planks under him, because he can't find it in him to be angry. To what right does he have to be angry? He should be glad that Dream explored with him for as long as he did. After all, who wants to stay with the weird fox? Not his father, not the other kids- he should be used to being alone.

Fundy cries, because his friend is gone and probably happy without him, and he's all alone again and he hates the quiet. He wants to hear his best friend's laugh, wants to follow the neon-green hoodie into the forest, wants to fish together again.

But his friend is gone, and he's alone.

\--

Fundy decides to check the forest behind the lake in the direction his friend.

A flower field, and Fundy looks to see his masked friend and a kid wearing clout goggles.

“Dream!” the kid shrieks, running from the blond’s wood sword.

Fundy’s heart drops as he realizes that _Dream_ is his friend’s name.

He never told Fundy his name.

Fundy runs back, not wanting to hear his friend’s laughter from another. Is he even his friend anymore?  
  
Fundy sobs at the docks, dropping his yellow rain-hat.

He should’ve known he’d be abandoned again, should’ve known there was obviously a better option out there for _Dream,_ and that he’d be abandoned for the better choice. It was how it worked- Fundy was always alone, because Fundy didn’t deserve love or care.

\--

Weeks later does Dream check the docks, worry filling him as he realizes how long it’s been since he checked in on fox-boy.

All that’s left is a yellow cap and crushed dandelions.

Dream gasps, pulling the yellow rain-hat into his arms as a memento.

He knows it’s his fault that fox-boy is gone from the docks. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter you know you want to do it now do it now: @c_thegenz


End file.
